1. Field
The following description relates to the future Internet, and more particularly, to a virtualization-supporting programmable platform device and a method of transferring a packet to identify resources in the future Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network virtualization technology for constructing several virtual networks over a single physical network is a core technology of the future Internet. The network virtualization technology is a solution to de-ossify the current Internet architecture. Network virtualization enables the entire resources in a physical network including links and nodes to be virtualized. Thus, applications/services/user-specific virtual networks having different requirements can simultaneously coexist over single physical infrastructure.
To control resources of the future Internet supporting network virtualization such as routers, personal computers (PCs), and cluster nodes, a variety of control frameworks such as ProtoGENI and PlanetLab are being developed.
However, the various control frameworks have limited target resources. For example, ProtoGENI controls Emulab nodes, and PlanetLab controls PCs.
Meanwhile, a control framework which can manage a programmable platform such as a programmable router, in particular, a high-speed programmable platform based on a network processor, is not yet under development.
A core requirement of a future Internet control framework supporting network virtualization is to identify resources on the future Internet, connect the resources with each other, provide a user with the connected resources, and thereby enable the user to test various future Internet technologies.
Conventionally, a universally unique identifier (UUID) defined in Internet engineering taskforce (IETF) request for comments (RFC) 4122, a private key of a public key infrastructure (PKI) scheme, a uniform resource name (URN), etc., are used to identify resources of the future Internet, in particular, a sliver and a slice.
However, in such conventional art, the length of an identifier (ID) is 128 bits or more, that is, long. Also, the ID is not hierarchically managed and not compatible with a packet format of global environment for network innovations (GENI), which is a future Internet testbed.